Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are known types of displays. An LCD typically includes an LCD panel, which includes an array of LCD elements. Each LCD element acts as a shutter allowing a variable amount of light through based on electrical control. The LCD elements are typically pixels, with three color elements, such as RGB, per pixel element. In dynamic displays, the LCD elements are controlled to be refreshed many times a second, such as at a 60 Hz rate, for example.